memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Attack on Yorktown Station
Yorktown Station Yorktown defense satellites One captured Swarm ship |strength2 = ~250,000 Swarm ships Krall's command ship |casualties1 = Unknown |casualties2 = All forces}}The Attack on Yorktown Station was engagement between Starfleet's Yorktown Station, the , and Krall's Swarm fleet. Prelude Following the United Federation of Planets formation, former MACO officer, Balthazar M. Edison was given command of the . Eventually, Edison, his crew and the Franklin went disappeared while exploring the Gagarin Radiation Belt in 2164. It had been displaced by a wormhole and crash landed on Altamid. Edison and his surviving attempted to send a distress call, to no avail. Believing that the Federation had deliberately abandoned them, Edison along with Crewmen Wolf and Le went insane. Using the Ancient Ones energy transference technology to survive, Edison, Wolf and Le became the alien warlord Krall, Kalara, and Manas. They then captured alien to sustain themselves. Among them was Jaylah and her father. Their bodies became mutated from the energy transference and were indistinguishable from humans. Together, they used the the drone workforce and mining equipment for their own purposes. They also learned about the Abronath weapon and then searched for next century for the other half of it. They then captured the Magellan probe and learned that the other half was aboard the under Captain . Krall then sent Kalara to Yorktown to lure the Enterprise under the guise of helping her rescue her crew. After the Enterprise entered the Necro Cloud and Altamid's orbit, Krall's forces attacked, boarded and destroyed the Enterprise. However, Kirk was able to hide his half abronath with Ensign Syl before the crew was captured and taken to his base. At his base, Krall was able to force Syl to give him the other half of the Abronath. After Krall used it to kill Syl, Krall and his forces then prepared to attack Yorktown and then the Federation. His base then comes under attack by Kirk and Jaylah. However, Krall and his ships continued to prepare while Manas and his drones would deal with Kirk and Jaylah. During this time, Spock and Dr. McCoy freed the crew and took them back to the Franklin. After Manas was killed, the Enterprise crew then repaired the Franklin to stop Krall's fleet from killing Yorktown's inhabitants.( }}) Battle As Krall's fleet left the Necro Cloud, they were then detected by Yorktown's satellite network. Krall then began his attack, destroying the satellites as Yorktown fire all it's weapons to no avail. The Franklin then approached the swarm ships. Despite the Franklin s limited armaments, Kirk decided to distract Krall's fleet to give Yorktown time to evacuate. Uhura and Spock then realized they could send a signal to disrupt the Swarm ship's communications signal. Spock and Dr. McCoy then boarded one of the ships and high-jacked it. Spock then sent the signal back to the Franklin. Spock then suggested that they send their own signal to disrupt the drones' coordination. Chief Engineer Scott then suggested they might be vulnerable to radio signals by using something loud and distracting. Scotty then suggested using Jaylah's classical music to disrupt Krall's forces. As Scott and Jaylah prepared to send the signal, Uhura told Kirk they would need be very close to Krall's forces. Kirk then had Sulu fly in close, destroying several swarm ships. As Krall's fleet destroys the last of Yorktown's defenses and attacks the entrance, Krall, seeing his old ship, has the swarm double back to destroy it. As Krall's fleet encompasses the Franklin, Kirk's crew broadcasts the song into the drones at 57.7 megahertz. The Swarm's ships start to become disoriented and crash into each other. Yorktown then receives signal and broadcasts it from Yorktown. The Franklin flies deeper in and destroys all but Krall's command ship and his 2 escorts which enters Yorktown. Appendices External link Category:Events (alternate reality) Category:Events